Caos
by Dayah
Summary: Hermione lleva una vida tranquila, sin ningún tipo de sobresalto...Hasta que un encuentro con Draco Malfoy lo cambia todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hr/Dr


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, etc pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

**Nota: **No sigue exactamente los hechos de la saga, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a la vida amorosa de Hermione y su relación con Ron. Espero que igualmente les guste. Se aceptan reviews, por supuesto, con sus comentarios y críticas. Saludos.

CAPITULO UNO: Fiesta de compromiso.

Hermione se miró al espejo por décima vez esa noche y gimió con frustración.

Se quitó la ropa con brusquedad mientras se dirigía implacablemente hacia el armario, mirándolo con furia como si éste fuera su peor enemigo. Era uno de esos días en que nada le sentaba bien. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar algo que la hiciera verse bonita en vez de cómo una comehombres o una vieja amargada? ¿Es que no había término medio?

Observó con cautela el vestido azul oscuro que Ginny le había regalado para la ocasión, el cual estaba tirado sobre la cama como todo lo demás. No cabía ninguna duda de que ese vestido cuadraba perfectamente en la categoría de "estoy soltera y busco un hombre que me brinde placer infinito". Su pelirroja amiga no se rendía fácilmente; quería ver a Hermione emparejada con alguien o teniendo una ardiente aventura y no se vería satisfecha con menos.

No todos los días tu mejor amigo se compromete.

Hermione suspiró y tomó el vestido, con el entrecejo fruncido. De todas formas, si no lo llevaba puesto esa noche, Ginny la asesinaría sin piedad alguna. Decidió no mirarse demasiado o seguramente se volvería a arrepentir, así que tomó su varita, la apuntó a su larga cabellera sin forma y de inmediato unas ondas pronunciadas le cayeron por la espalda. Por la espalda desnuda. Hermione se mordió el labio. ¿Es que Ginny no había encontrado nada con un poco más de tela? ¡Esa cosa ni breteles tenía!

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, cuando Molly Weasley entró hecha un torbellino de nervios.

"Oh, Hermione, querida, Ginny está a punto de bajar, además Edmond ya está aquí, ansioso por verte, por supuesto. Te ves adorable."

¿Había algo más patético que asistir a una fiesta de compromiso sin acompañante y que la familia de la novia te tuviera que buscar uno para que no lucieras como una auténtica perdedora? Hermione sospechaba que no, pero Edmond era bastante agradable, sobretodo si centraba cinco minutos seguidos la atención en tu cara y no en tu escote. Huir gritando desenfrenadamente del vecino favorito de Molly Weasley no era asunto de broma. Y ella era una chica inteligente, aunque fuera un fracaso en las relaciones de pareja.

" Muchas gracias. Usted también se ve fabulosa, señora Weasley. ¿Cómo está Ginny?"

Molly sonrió ante el cumplido mirando a Hermione con auténtico cariño.

" Nos ha vuelto locas. Fleur terminó al borde de las lágrimas. Pero se ve tan feliz, Hermione, que es difícil permanecer enfadada con ella por mucho tiempo."

Hermione sonrió.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación de hotel y se dirigieron a los ascensores.

Harry había alquilado un resort amplio pero acogedor frente a una playa hermosísima y Hermione pensó en lo placentero que había sido dormirse las dos noches anteriores arrullada por el sonido de las olas. Aunque los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Ginny habían sido extenuantes (sobretodo porque la pelirroja parecía recién salida de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto metiendo las narices en todo) Hermione había disfrutado de esas mini vacaciones antes de regresar a Londres.

A su agitada y aburrida vida en Londres.

Apenas llegaron al salón principal, Molly desapareció murmurando frases incomprensibles, dejándola absolutamente sola. Hermione se ruborizó al percatarse de que varios pares de ojos la escrutaban sin disimulo, y por supuesto, le echó toda la culpa a Ginny y su bendito vestido.

Con la barbilla en alto, en gesto desafiante, decidió que no tenía importancia y observó el salón ya listo. Las mesas redondas con sus manteles dorados y el bonito centro de flores naturales blancas, la comida dispuesta en una mesa larga al fondo, la mesa de las bebidas rebosante de botellas de todas las formas y tamaños que se enfriaban mediante un simple hechizo a la espera de ser consumidas y los invitados, que poco a poco se ubicaban con ayuda de Cindy, la esposa de Ron.

Hermione no vio a su pelirrojo amigo por ninguna parte y supuso que se encontraría con Harry, tratando de calmarlo al menos un poco.

Una suave melodía inundaba el ambiente y ella se dirigió a varios amigos y conversó un poco mientras sonreía. No obstante, Edmond hizo acto de presencia casi de inmediato, por lo que Hermione, bebiendo de la copa de licor que su acompañante le había ofrecido antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de negarse, tuvo que pretender que escuchaba su aburrida conversación sobre Quidditch, que giraba sobretodo en él mismo haciendo fascinantes cabriolas sobre una escoba. Fascinante.

Quince minutos más tarde, Harry y Ginny aparecieron.

Él lucía elegante y feliz, mientras que ella era simplemente la mujer más bella en el salón, ataviada con un vestido vaporoso color champagne que le sentaba de mil maravillas. Hermione los abrazó a cada uno y luego se vio arrastrada por su compañero a la pista de baile, mientras la pareja se sacaba fotos mágicas y la música trepaba por las paredes y rebotaba contra el piso y el techo.

Odiaba las reuniones sociales. Por Merlín, necesitaba aire. Urgentemente.

Draco Malfoy la observaba desde una esquina, mientras Blair Harris, su acompañante, hablaba sin parar de cosas sin sentido.

A decir verdad, hacia casi cinco años que no veía a Granger, aunque había oído rumores. Seguía siendo brillante, tenía un trabajo estupendo en la biblioteca del Ministerio y había quienes decían que llegaría a directora antes de cumplir los veinticinco. Nada de hombres en su vida, salvo relaciones cortas y sin sentido que no habían llegado a ningún lado. Esto último lo sabía por Luna Lovegood: de hecho, la lunática había atrapado a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini. Le gustaba la pareja, muy a su pesar.

Draco alzó las cejas mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro al ver que el acompañante de Granger bajaba su mano desde la cintura de ella a partes menos apropiadas. Sonrió con placer al ver el gesto de repulsión de la muchacha y se rió con ganas y audiblemente cuando ella le vació todo el contenido de su copa sobre la cabeza. Había que admitir que Granger tenía estilo.

Las parejas que bailaban cerca se giraron sin entender nada mientras ella se alejaba hecha un basilisco. Furibunda, pasó por su lado como una exhalación y salió por una puerta lateral sin siquiera dignarle una sola mirada.

Hermione ni siquiera se fijó hacia dónde se dirigía. El asunto era salir de ese concurrido salón lo antes posible, alejarse de ese bruto pervertido antes de que perdiera el control y lo hiciese retorcerse de dolor en el piso, en la mitad de la fiesta.

Respiró profundamente. Se encontraba en un anorme balcón, de frente a la playa. La única luz que la alcanzaba era la que le otorgaba la luna, redonda y brillante sobre su cabeza. Apoyó las manos sobre la veranda, intentando calmarse. Tendría que dar alguna explicación si alguno de sus amigos había notado su exabrupto. Nunca más, se dijo. Nunca más iría a ningún lado sin pareja, no volvería a permitir que la eligiera alguien más por ella. No importaba lo adorable que Edmond se mostrara frente a los Weasley: para ella era un energúmeno sin gracia ni encanto alguno. Tampoco importaba si debía contratar a un hombre para los acontecimientos sociales.

La humillación le había coloreado las mejillas y sentía un calor trepidante correr por su cuerpo. O quizá fuera que para huir de la estúpida conversación de Edmond había bebido un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando sintió pasos a su espalda, no pensó sino que actuó. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza fue que Edmond había vuelto a buscarla, por lo cual se giró con furia con la mano en alto, lista para darle su merecido.

Pero no era Edmond. Draco Malfoy se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia, con el antebrazo de ella firmemente agarrado y con el aspecto de quien acaba de salir de una revista de moda masculina.

" Me pegaste en tercero, Granger, ni sueñes que permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer."

Ella se soltó de su agarre de un tirón.

" Pensé que eras otra persona, ¿de acuerdo?"

El sonrió.

" ¿Ese que tan delicadamente posó su mano en tu trasero en la mitad del salón de baile?"

Hermione lo miró con furia, mientras sentía que volvía a ruborizarse. El pecho de ella subía y bajaba con rapidez y él no pudo evitar sentir una cierta fascinación al verla en ese estado. Entonces ella le quitó su vaso de la mano y bebió un largo trago antes de entregárselo nuevamente al sorprendido rubio.

"Jamás me imaginé que tuvieras gusto por el whisky de fuego, Granger."

"Bienvenido al mundo, Malfoy, no sabes nada sobre mí."

Draco le digirió una mueca y bebió un sorbo.

"Cierto, pero no tengo ganas de cargarte hasta tu habitación cuando caigas inconsciente."

Ella se rió con ganas.

"¿Y por qué lo harías?"

Draco levantó su vaso en un brindis invisible.

"Porque soy un caballero, Granger. Y no es por arruinarte tu ya muy arruinada fiesta pero tu acompañante se dirige hacia aquí y no parece nada contento."

"Oh, por Merlìn, si se acerca juro que lo mataré."

Draco la miró con una sonrisa torcida mientras Edmond atravesaba las puertas como una exhalación.

Hermione sintió la furia correr rápida por sus venas al ver como Malfoy disfrutaba de su penosa situación.

"¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Ya que estás tan divertido, te usaré para deshacerme de él de una vez por todas."

Draco dejó de mirar al furibundo Edmond que se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos ya y se giró para mirarla a ella.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de…?"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Hermione se pegó a él en un segundo, se paró en puntas de pie y tomándolo por la nuca lo besó en la boca con fuerza.

Edmond se quedó muy quieto, contemplando la escena sin poder créerselo, y reacciónando de pronto, volvió sobre sus pasos maldiciendo exageradamente.

Hermione soltó a Draco y pegó una fuerte risotada mientras colocaba uno de sus rebeldes bucles tras su oreja derecha.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Miró a Draco y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. En la euforia del momento, casi lo había olvidado por completo. Él se veía bastante atemorizante, y la observaba con fijeza, haciédola sentir pequeña y vulnerable.

Ella dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

"Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento para que se fuera de aquí y evitar una escena aún mayor que la de allí adentro. ¡Tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, no volverá a suceder!"

En un rápido movimiento propio más de un felino que de una persona, Malfoy la acorraló contra la veranda.

"¿Qué no volverá a suceder? Piénsalo de nuevo, Granger. Nadie me usa de chivo expiatorio sin que yo obtenga algo a cambio."

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, y él aprovechó el momento para tomarla posesivamente de la cintura, estrecharla firmemente contra su cuerpo y literalmente atacar su boca.

Hermione se removió en sus brazos, inquieta y sorprendida mientras le golpeaba su duro pecho con los puños sin obtener ningún resultado. Cuando él, en un descuido de ella, introdujo su lengua en su boca y acarició la de ella con impaciencia, Hermione gimió contra su voluntad, haciendo que el cuerpo de él se estremeciera mientras la lujuria lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Ella, en cambio, se aferró a su nuca nuevamente, no recordando ni una ocasión en su vida en que la hubieran besado de esa forma.

Se separaron bruscamente, jadeando. Draco la miró a los ojos y una descarga eléctrica la recorrió entera mientras recobraba poco a poco la cordura.

"Te quiero en mi cama, Granger."

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, anonadada.

"Te has vuelto completamente loco."

Draco la observó y acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa peligrosa dibujada en sus labios.

"Espero que no- dijo él mientras se acomodaba la ropa y comenzaba a marcharse. – Ah, y Granger…No fue una petición, te tendré en mi cama tarde o temprano."

Ella lo observó irse con la boca abierta.

"Por Merlín, realmente se ha vuelto loco."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos, Dayah


End file.
